


The False Prophet

by TheButterflyKnight



Series: The Prophets Series (Pokemon) [1]
Category: Pokemon
Genre: Evolution, F/M, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2539610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheButterflyKnight/pseuds/TheButterflyKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaylyn Flare was kicked out of her parents house at age 6. She thinks it was because of investment on her two twin brothers Joey and Dill but could there be another reason why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The False Prophet

**Author's Note:**

> Me: NOPE NOPE NOT SAYING IT  
> Nintendo: Why? To scared to confess.  
> Me: Nope Nope Fight the Disclamer  
> Nintendo: yes hello yeah I need some papers to sue and stuff.  
> Me: I DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN HIS STORY EXCEPT FOR THE CHARACTERS I MADE. I ALSO DONT OWN ANY OF THE REGIONS NAMED AND OTHER POKEMON RELATED THINGS!  
> Nintendo: hehe

I remember it like it was yesterday. I was a 6 year old Girl from Sinnoh who's parents just kicked her out of the house forever. My parents could not take care of me. We'd just moved into a house in the Kalos region and I knew they had been talking about kicking me out for a while. I would sneak out every night to gather things that I would need to survive. A string pack, a few poke balls, food, Oran berries, a t-shirt and ripped up jeans, the shoes on my feet, and a few blankets. Anyway back to little me wandering throughout the woods at about midnight .  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hello?...is anyone there?" I asked as I was going through a thick deep forest........"chu" I heard a voice say. "AHHHHH MONSTER GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed as I started to run through the woods still screaming. I then tripped over something and feel to the ground scraping my knee and hitting my head on a tree branch. "I WANT TO GO HOME!" I screamed as loud as I could go. "I MISS MOMMY AND DADDY!" I screamed even louder. In the corner of my eyes I noticed the orange thing I tripped on started to move and face toward me. "GO AWAY!" I screamed while grabbing the first thing I felt in the pack and through it at it. When it hit the creature the pokeball opened and the creature went inside. The pokeball moved a little then stopped. I slowly crawled to the pokeball and looked at it. "Did I just catch a pokemon?"


End file.
